


Not Goin' Nowhere

by Jacqueline_64



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e15 Shootout, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 15:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacqueline_64/pseuds/Jacqueline_64
Summary: Double drabble inspired by 'Shootout'. What kept Starsky going in that backroom of the restaurant?





	Not Goin' Nowhere

The most used disclaimer:  
The TV show "Starsky and Hutch", and the characters from it  
are the property of the persons who hold the copyrights  
and other legal rights to them.  
This story is a work of fiction, written for pleasure only  
and not for profit. It is not intended, in any way,  
to infringe on these preexisting copyrights.

#  **NOT GOIN' NOWHERE**

**Unedited double drabble, inspired by Shootout**

By Jacqueline © June 18, 2003

  
  


His eyes were focused on the watch.

He put everything he had left into his task. His partner was counting on him.   
No way was he going to let him down.   
No rotten bullet was going to keep him from performing his duty.

White hot pain burned through his insides and robbed him of his breath.   
The room moved, the floor and the walls were swimming in and out of focus.   
He gasped for air, but it felt like his body was trying to compress his lungs within itself.

A sound. Loud and sharp. Gunfire. NO!   
Did he really hear it, or was his pained and confused mind playing tricks on him?   
His instincts took over and forced him to find out.   
He struggled and moved through the blinding pain, as best he could --------  
He needed to know -----

A sound. Soft and warm. A voice. Did he really hear it, or was his mind -----   
He forced his eyes to open.   
A face, that face. No sensation on the outside, but inside a warm, safe feeling filled him.  
No matter what the next hurdle would be, they would again conquer it together.

Just so you know, partner ---- I ain't goin' nowhere.


End file.
